


Unexpected

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Holtzmann has some theories she wants to try out. Smut. More smut.





	

"Er, I want to try something."

"Does it involve an untested nuclear laser or sex toy?"

"No. Well, maybe." Holtzmann grins. "Just kidding."

"What is it?" Erin sits up, stretching.

"I want to try and get you to squirt. I mean, I do it all the time and it's fantastic. I want to see if you can too."

Erin shrugs, looking vaguely curious. "I don't think I can. But you're welcome to give it a shot. How does it happen for you?"

"When I'm really turned on before we start… doin' the do. Or when I'm sexually frustrated. Or kind of need to pee a bit. If I have multiple, sequential orgasms. You pick, babe."

"The first one. No way are we having sex when I 'need to pee a bit'." They both laugh.

"Okay. What turns you on?"

"Holtzmann, we've been dating for two years."

"I want to do something new."

"Lap-dance for me, babe," Erin giggles. Holtzmann definitely _will not._

Holtzmann raises her eyebrows. "If that's what you want." She pulls Erin to the rocking chair.

"I was joking-"

"I wasn't. Sit." Holtzmann orders, pulling off her t-shirt to reveal a nice, lacy bra. Erin's mouth waters a little. She straddles Erin's lap, then starts moving her hips, slow and steady. Erin can see the way her muscles move underneath her skin. She's so frickin' hot.

"Nice bra," Erin smirks, trying to distract herself from how aroused she's getting.

"I thought you'd like it." Holtzmann spins around so that she's facing Erin and stretches her arms above her head, bringing her perky breasts into perfect definition. She's still gyrating her hips, a little faster now. "How are you feeling down there?

"If you're trying to turn me on, you're doing a damn fine job," Erin says, eyes closed to get the words out. Tension builds between her legs, her panties damp.

"Open up, Er." Erin's eyes flick open just as Holtzmann removes her bra, the garment falling to the ground beside them. She groans, resisting the urge to press a hand between her legs.

"You can fuck me now, Holtz," she suggests none-too-subtly.

"Shush." Holtzmann brings her arms to either side of Erin's head, lowering herself so that Erin can feel the heat at her centre.

She raises a hand to her nipple and thumbs it so that Erin can see how it stiffens in response. "You turn me on so fucking much, Erin Gilbert." Holtzmann's voice is a sultry moan. She touches both nipples in tandem, still moving her hips just above Erin's lap. It's too much for Erin's tiny gay brain.

"Oh-" Suddenly Erin's hips buck upwards and she tosses her head back. "Holtz-" The orgasm is unlike anything she's experienced before, no touching, just pure visual stimulus. It makes her almost light-headed without physical touch to ground her. She grips the armrests, groaning.

"Did you just…?" Holtzmann bursts out laughing. "There goes my plan."

"Shut up," Erin murmurs. Instead of letting her ride it out alone, Holtzmann hovers a hand over her crotch.

"Can I touch you?" she checks.

"Please. God, please," Erin says, meeting Holtzmann's eyes as she lowers her palm over Erin's centre. "Oh, jesus."

Holtzmann rubs firmly through Erin's pants as Erin's hips twitch against her hand.

"Fuck," Erin groans. "Fuck me, Holtz."

"C'mon…" She tugs Erin up, helps her onto the bed, then pulls off her pants and undergarment in one smooth motion. "Okay, Er, I'm just gonna go hard, alright? I think if we try for another one, I might be able to get you to squirt."

"Please, Holtzy," Erin begs, one hand pinching her erect nipple.

Holtz slides two fingers inside Erin immediately. She's tense, and it takes a few small strokes and a bit of clitoral stimulation before she adjusts and starts grinding again. Holtzmann brings her mouth into it, sucking her clit gently and building up with her tongue. If Erin's moans are anything to go by, she's doing a good job. She strokes the g-spot every time, swirling the clit with her tongue, and she feels Erin coming. She tightens up around her fingers, then relaxes, not quite there yet. Holtzmann speeds up, adding a third finger, and then it happens for real. She comes, twitching around Holtzmann's fingers, and sure enough, there's a tiny squirt of liquid down Holtzmann's chin. She grins without thinking.

"I did it! Er, I did it. You did it! I'm so proud!" Holtzmann kisses her girlfriend's thighs until she relaxes enough for Holtzmann to pull out.

"Is that what it feels like?" Erin muses. "It felt really good. Different, though."

"Right? I'll try again next time we do the do," Holtzmann grins, kissing her way up Erin's stomach and leaving little wet marks on her skin.

"Was that hot, babe?" Erin asks.

"You have _no idea_ how wet I am _."_

"Want me to get you off?"

"There's actually something else I wanted to try..."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I want you to fuck me with a strap on."

"Oh my god. Yes."

Holtzmann fumbles the full-size dildo and harness from the drawer and helps Erin do up the straps.

"What do I do?"

"Just lie there, I'll prep myself. I like to be on top," Holtzmann responds. She squeezes an ample amount of lube over her hand and strokes it down the dildo. Erin's breath hitches watching her. "You think that's hot, do you?" Holtzmann murmurs, running her hands up and down the length again. Erin nods mutely, eyes glued to Holtz's hand. "Okay then." Holtzmann begins pumping in earnest, other hand creeping to her clit and rubbing it. She's already _so_ wet from getting Erin off.

It doesn't take long before she's craving penetration. "Is it okay if I…?" She makes the middle-school gesture of sticking her finger through an okay sign, then giggles.

"That went from sexy to childish in point five seconds." Erin shoves a pillow under her butt and nods for Holtzmann to get into position.

She gets up and straddles Erin. "I'm gonna ju-ust..." She slowly lowers herself onto the soft silicone toy, grunting as it fills her up. Erin is staring, open-mouthed, as she moves back and forth a little bit. "Fuck, that feels so good," she whispers. "Fuck me, Erin."

Erin is hesitant at first, moving her hips tentatively. Reacting to Holtzmann's moans of encouragement, she moves faster and raises her hips more. Holtzmann bounces up and down on the dildo, moaning with pleasure as it hits her g-spot. She leans forward for more traction, bouncing faster.

"Fuck," she says, tingly feelings building.

"Is my dick good, Holtz? Come for me babe, I want to feel you coming, you feel so good. You're so wet for me." Holtzmann suddenly stops bouncing, letting the toy fill her up.

"I'm coming," she growls. "Coming so hard. Fuck, Erin. Unnnnh." Her hands grip Erin's waist as she grinds down onto the toy, letting herself squeeze tightly around it. There's a rush of wetness around the toy, and then she's done. She pulls off gently, flopping onto the bed. 

"Good?" Erin unbuckles the harness and kisses Holtz's forehead.

"I'm going to have trouble walking tomorrow," Holtz grins like crazy.

Erin smiles, proud of her success.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.


End file.
